1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as a light source for illumination due to their excellent characteristics, for example, a small volume, good optical properties, low energy consumption, and a long lifespan.
A typical light source device includes a container, a cover, and LED assemblies. The LED assemblies are received in the container and covered by the cover. Each LED assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and LEDs secured on the PCB. However, the container, the cover, and the PCB all have low heat conductivities, such that heat generated by the LED assemblies cannot be immediately dissipated.
Therefore, a new light source device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.